Shimmering Whiskerpoddler
Rare enemies in Pikmin: New World. They look nearly identical to Ravenous Whiskerpillars except with larger feet for walking on solid ground and different colouration. They have a purple back and brown sides. They have a shiny black and white saddle in between their head and body. They also have black-and-yellow zebra stripes on their collars and a cream coloured belly. The inside of their mouth is a shiny blue that is induced by the metal on their mouthparts. They are harmless but if seen should be killed immediately. Their bodies are worth 40 pikmin and they will drop six droplets of nectar when killed. However, they are extremely fast and will immediately vanish after their first charge. Because of this, it is very nessecary to sneak up on them. To do so, one must do some detective work. Their prescence on a floor can be told by looking at metallic-blue shining bite marks in low growing plants. These will close up after a while so if they are seen it means that one has passed by very recently. They normally walk about rather slowly so they will be quite easy to find if these bites are found. If seen, chucking pikmin at it repeatedly should slow down its charge to a mere staggering walk. A single pikmin thrown on top of it should kill it when in this state. They are found in most tree climb dungeons, but not often. Olimar's Notes Lepidopoda rarius Family: Whiskerpillars " Plants found in certain environments provide most of the food for this rare terrestrial species. These plants are very high in mineral content, which is why its mouthparts and digestive system are pasted with silvery zinc, aluminum and platinum. Its brilliantly coloured body is a result of natural dyes created from the clay it ingests while feeding on these plants. The paste on its mouthparts often spreads onto whatever plant it bites onto, where it rapidly crystalizes into solid metal and fills out the gap. This crystalization process passes over quite quickly, meaning that fresh bites are a sign that the creature has passed by very recently." Louie's Notes " Ultra-rare, fancy and decorative, this all-around spectacular beast also produces some amazingly zesty food! The paste that covers its innards will splatter and spray all over when the creature is cut open, rapidly crystalizing into a shiny blue crust that covers its entire body. Do not remove this crust and stuff this creature's body cavity with apple. Simmer at a high temperature that will cause all of its remaining internal juices to boil. Afterwards, lower the temperature so that all of the liquid will condense within its body, leaving the meat amazingly tender and concentrated with flavour. The crust also gives a sugary-sweet touch to this meal." Sagittarius's Notes " So great that it just cannot be thrown in with other creatures in any ordinary tropical vivarium. This species absolutely '''must' be put into a special display vivarium alongside the Rainbow Flitterbird and the Iridescent Glint Beetle where its true colours can be truly seen!"'' Libra's Notes " Colours never were so divine and diverse. Though it is small and rare, its priceless pelt can be used to create more than 5, 000 unique styles and designs. Along with that, the metallic glue that it creates can be transformed into amazing shining stage makeup. The dyes found in its skin are also perfect for anti-aging products and can be used to make great paint to decorate your house with. Never miss this once in a lifetime experience!" Category:Pikmin: New World Category:Whiskerpillars Category:Harmless enemies Category:Enemies